1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing RFID tags configured to produce RFID labels using print labels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has already been proposed a tape printing apparatus (label producing apparatus) (see, for example, JP, A, 2004-155150) which loads a tape to be a print-receiving member into a cartridge (tape cassette) in a roll state, and produces print labels by printing desired characters while feeding out the tape from the roll.
An arrangement proposed with this prior art includes a roll formed by winding a base tape having a separation sheet (two-sided adhesive tape) and a roll formed by winding a print-receiving tape (film tape) to be bonded on the base tape to carry out a predetermined print on the print-receiving tape while feeding out the base tape and the print-receiving tape from the two rolls, respectively, bond the print-receiving tape with print and the base tape to create a label tape with print, and cut the label tape with print into a predetermined length by a cutter, thus producing a print label.
Recently, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) systems have been drawing attention which performs reading/writing of information contactlessly between a small RFID tag provided with a RFID circuit element including an IC circuit part capable of storing information and an antenna, and a reader/writer (reading/writing apparatus). The RFID circuit element provided on the tag is accessible (for reading/writing of information) from the reader/writer even if the RFID tag is contaminated or located at an invisible position, and the RFID tag has already been put to practical use in a variety of areas such as commodity management or inspection process.
Now, with regard to the RFID tag, if information associated with the RFID tag information other than the RFID tag information stored in the IC circuit part can be printed for use, it is convenient in that the associated information is visible from the user. Thus, a RFID label producing apparatus is conceivable which includes both a label printing functionality and wireless communication functionality for producing RFID labels by applying the RFID system to the prior art, and writing the RFID tag information into the RFID circuit element as well as printing the information associated with the RFID tag information.
However, newly employing a RFID label producing apparatus of the above arrangement eliminates the need for conventionally used tape printing apparatuses, which may result in economical inefficiency as well. Therefore, producing the RFID labels while utilizing existing tape printing apparatus has been desired.